Solar photovoltaic (PV) panels are typically provided of rigid planar form with each panel having a similar size, typically rectangular and approximately two to three feet in a shorter dimension and four to six feet in a longer dimension. Solar cells are provided upon a front surface of the solar panel. These individual cells are electrically connected together. A junction box is provided on a rear surface of each panel which gathers up the electric power generated by the cells on the panel and passes this electric power onto wires. These wires from the junction box can facilitate wiring together of multiple panels of an array to produce the overall power generated by the array of panels.
Solar panels are required to be deployed in an outside environment exposed to solar radiation, where the panels are also exposed to extremes of temperature and moisture. Furthermore, birds and other animals typically have access to the panels and the wiring connecting the panels together. One of the significant benefits of solar power systems of the PV panel variety is that they have no moving parts which must require maintenance or periodic inspection/replacement, as is the case with other distributed power assets such as wind turbines. However, the outside exposure experienced by the panel and its associated wires can result in damage occurring to the panels even without the panels experiencing any motion. Some solar panel arrays are mounted in a movable fashion to “track” the sun. Such tracking systems can be kept quite simple and easy to maintain, so that the panels do not require significant maintenance or inspection for reliable operation.
Perhaps the greatest source of PV panel array failure is presented in association with the wires that connect the individual panels together. The wires have connectors where they are joined to other segments of wire or to the junction boxes of various panels. If the wires become damaged, the system of PV panels can fail. The wires also benefit from minimizing expense through only providing an amount of exterior insulation necessary and to otherwise structure the wire with a relatively light and low cost configuration, including diameter, conductive material, insulating material, insulating material thickness, etc. Furthermore, the wires themselves can be extensive in length and represent a significant value for the overall panel system. It is known in certain instances for thieves to steal wire, such as the wire joining PV panels together, to recycle the wire for its inherent value in the conductive metals contained therein, or to repurpose the wire in other ways.
Panels provided in arrays which are fixed rather than configured to track the sun have a somewhat different but generally similar configuration. In particular, multiple separate panels are wired together in the manner desired to either have their currents summed together or to otherwise combine power from the individual panels. The undersides of the panels include junction boxes thereon to which this wiring connects. Runs of wire typically are located below this lower surface of the array of panels. The wiring is thus exposed for potential damage, theft, vandalism or other occurrences which can take the panels offline or otherwise prove to be undesirable. Covering these runs of wire can to some extent protect the wire from pests and/or the elements, and to some extent make theft or vandalism less likely.